


The Wolf’s Whims

by ssweeterthanhoneyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sirius Black, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Quidditch, WINS, except remus doesn’t go bat shit crazy like in some fics, m/m - Freeform, mutual pining for years, of fucking course, possessive! remus, quidditch player sirius black, ships, there is some cussing but that’s the only adult content because these boys are like 15, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweeterthanhoneyy/pseuds/ssweeterthanhoneyy
Summary: Ok, honestly the title sounds so pretentious but the moment I thought of it, I couldn’t not use it.In which Remus is struggling with the wolf within’s possessive tendencies, Sirius is utterly oblivious, and a poor, horny, sixth year girl gets yelled at.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	The Wolf’s Whims

It wasn’t as if Remus wasn’t used to it, the flirty looks and lingering touches Sirius was constantly on the receiving end of. He had seen it a thousand times. After all, Sirius was a fucking catch from his thick, shoulder length hair, to his dark brown eyes, to his sharp jawline. He was quite fit. And every person at Hogwarts knew it, Remus most of all.

But just because he was used to it, didn’t mean Remus liked it. Or, more specifically, Remus’ “furry little problem” as his friends called it, did not like it. Every little comment sent the wolf inside him ‘round the bend, and Remus could barely control it, especially near the full moon. 

This constant battle for control was another thing Remus was ashamed of, on top of his scars and his lack of sleep and his constant pain and fear, and the fact that he was so goddamn possessive. The latter being a trait that went against his nature in every way possible. A trait that led to many awkward situations, such as the one that happened right after a rather intense quidditch game on a rainy March afternoon. 

Gryffindor won, of course. They had the best team out of all the houses, and had only lost three games in the last four years. Remus and Peter waited with the rest of Gryffindor house for the team to come up to the common room, and the party was already getting a bit out of hand. The moment the team walked in, screams and cheers erupted from every single person in the room, and though Remus shared their ecstasy, he couldn’t help but cover his ears. Heightened senses were yet another perk of being a werewolf.

The volume died down a bit, but the chatter stayed at a steady, constant roar as members of the Quidditch team were being talked at and congratulated from all angles. Remus only had one thing on his mind though. He carefully made his way through the crowd, his lanky, tanned limbs coming in handy for once, until he spotted him. 

Sirius was surrounded by a group of giggling fifth and sixth year girls, all grabbing at him and playing with his damp hair. Remus’ face flushed slightly, and he looked away. Shit. No. He could not let the wolf take control, not right now, not before he’d even worked up the courage to tell Sirius how he felt about him. Not when he had told himself he was never going to admit his feelings, just to keep Sirius at a safe distance.

Remus was about to take his leave so he could calm down when none other than the man of the hour himself spotted him and quickly made a beeline towards him through the crowd, muttering quick apologies as he went.

“Remus! We won!” Sirius exclaimed, on too much of an excitement high to care that he was stating the obvious.

“I saw! Congrats, mate.” Remus wished to say more, but Sirius was descended upon by the ravenous girls once again, and he had to quickly clamp his mouth shut to keep from snarling.

“Merlin, Sirius, you were brilliant! And you looked so dashing on that broom.” A blonde sixth year giggled, before kissing Sirius’ cheek with no warning.

This was too much. Remus clenched his fists but the wolf was so close to the surface now that he had almost as little control over his actions as he did when transformed. He wouldn’t have been surprised if fur started sprouting from his skin right then and there. There were, after all, only 2 days left until the full moon.

“Don’t you fucking touch him.” Remus snarled, and everyone who heard almost immediately stopped their cheering and yelling, expressions of confusion and shock replacing the joyous ones they had worn moments ago.

The blonde sixth year- Sylvia... Something- looked even more flabbergasted than the rest of them. All around them, the party continued, but this little tense pocket of heightened emotions was all Remus could focus on at the moment.

“I- I’m sorry, er- Remus, was it? I didn’t know you two were- er-“ She stammered, looking as if she wanted to sink into the ground. Inside, Remus felt the exact same way, but his expression stayed controlled, a seething anger in his eyes and his lips curled back in a wolffish snarl. Oh, how ironic. 

“Just leave him alone.” Remus said, trying to sound calm but failing spectacularly. The girl nodded awkwardly and hurried away off to the opposite corner of the room as fast as her slender legs could take her, her friends following in her wake. 

Sirius- God, Remus couldn’t even bear to look at Sirius in that moment. He felt so damn ashamed of himself, yet enraged at the same time. It was such a strange mix of emotions that Remus felt momentarily Petrified, glued to the spot by his own anxiety and muddled feelings. Then, slower than a mountain troll, Sirius reached out and gently touched his arm. The wolf’s rage almost instantly simmered down, but Remus’ shame intensified significantly as his mind filled with a thousand thoughts of what he wanted to do with Sirius in that moment.

The stares of others had faded, the noise had seemed to quiet a bit as more people became enraptured with James’ dramatized recounts of what had happened during the game, and for a brief moment it felt to Remus as if it was just him and Sirius in the common room, sharing an intense but silent exchange.

“Remus?” 

That’s what broke him. The use of his name, no “Moony” or “Moons” or a joking “Lupin,” just.. Remus.

And suddenly Remus was dragging Sirius towards their dorm and though he had no clue what was happening, Sirius went along with it.

The moment the door closed behind him, Remus pressed his lips against Sirius’ in a hard kiss that was so full of emotion it might as well have been a teenage girl’s diary.

Remus pulled away from the kiss just as quickly as he had initiated it. “I’m so sorry, Sirius- I- it’s just-“ But there was no way for him to explain his actions, no way for him to describe the shame and guilt he felt even if he used every single word in the english language and some French ones too.

“Re, I-I had no idea how you felt.” Was all that Sirius could stammer out. It was strange how we could go from suave to a stuttering teen in moments.

“I was- I was trying to keep it that way, y’know? I didn’t mean to, Merlin, I did not mean to lash out like that. That poor girl, I need to apologize.” Remus made for the door, but suddenly there was a hand on his wrist and he had been spun around and oh- Sirius’ lips were against his in a kiss that was much gentler, much more tentative than before. It wasn’t fueled by fury or possessiveness or need, no, it was fueled by the tender feelings of two young boys who were suddenly stumbling headfirst into something they had hardly any experience with- romance. A word so beautiful yet so utterly disgusting at the same time it was hard for either of them to comprehend, so they decided not to. Instead, they stayed locked in the sweet kiss for as long as they could, and when they pulled apart, Sirius was gazing at Remus with a look the werewolf had never seen in his eyes before, but so desperately wanted to see every day for the rest of his life.

A long moment of charged silence stretched between them, which was broken by Sirius first. “You know, I’ve liked you since third year and dropped so many hints about it it’s practically a goddamn miracle performed by Dumbledore himself that this didn’t happen sooner.”

“Hints? Like what? Because I sure as hell didn’t notice any.” The wolf had calmed down as much as it could before a full moon, and Remus’ whole demeanor was noticeably softer than it had been mere minutes before.

“Like me sleeping in your bed half of the time? Me stealing your jumpers when it’s cold? Me sneaking you chocolates in class, and covering for you when you’re in the hospital wing? I thought I was making it quite clear, Moons.” Sirius’ tone was melancholy, but his eyes sparkled with amusement. 

“I just thought those were-“

“Friendly things? I thought that about you telling Sylvia Greensleeves to ‘not fucking touch me’ up until about two minutes ago.” Sirius grinned. “And not to sound kinky, but you telling her off like that was pretty hot.” Suave Sirius was back in action.

Remus’ face flushed red. “I didn’t mean to do that, you know. It’s just..” Remus gestured towards the window, where the nearly full moon was slowly rising over the Hogwarts grounds, bathing the greenery below in a sweet silvery light that was beautiful to everyone except for Sirius, James, and Peter, who had come to associate moonlight with their best friend’s pain. The sight wasn’t exactly appealing to the human side of Remus either.

“I know. Of course I know, Remus. The real you wouldn’t hurt a faerie. You’re always so kind and gentle, sometimes I forget you even can be anything but.” Sirius’ soft words were accompanied by a gentle look and then a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’d honestly love to stay up here with you, Re, but I think James would have a fit if he realized I was missing out on the party of the century.”

“He’d hex you to Mars.” Remus returned the smile.

“At least I could say hi to Rumbleroar while I was up there.” 

Remus gave Sirius a funny look but laughed all the same. “I’ll go join you, I just need a minute.”

Sirius nodded understandingly, “That’s fine. James might not let you off so easily, though.” He winked and gave Remus one last quick kiss, just because he finally could, and headed back down to the common room.

Remus stood there for a moment, wondering how he could have been so lucky as to have Sirius goddamn Black like him as more than a friend. He glanced over at the window, felt the wolf stir, and quickly pulled it shut with a quick flick of his wand. Despite the coming moon, Remus felt more energized than he had in weeks, and he couldn’t seem to stop smiling, even if it was so small it was barely noticeable. He glanced one last time at the red curtains that were keeping thoughts of his monthly torment at bay, shook his head slightly, and went down to the common room to take his place beside Sirius. God, he never wanted to leave that spot again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I have a few other wolfstar one shots up, and you’re welcome to read those too. I’m also planning on writing drarry at some point in the near future! Thank you for your support <3 
> 
> Also this work is dedicated to my friend Juliana. She’s not dead, she just puts up with my sleep deprived self sending her unedited wack ass first drafts of my oneshots.


End file.
